


Crappy Cards

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Carry On Valentine's Celebration [4]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Valentine's Celebration, Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's cards, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Simon and Baz struggle to write their valentines to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short.  
> Prompt February 13th: Valentine's Cards

"Penny, help me!" Penny jumped as Simon shouted and nearly spilled tea on her lap.

"For snake's sake Simon! What is it?"

"I don't know what to write in Baz's card. What do you think of th-"

"Simon, seriously. I'm not going proof-read your valentine to Baz. I'm sure what you have written is fine. It's Baz. He's sick in love with you already so I'm certain whatever you always say to Baz will suffice." Penny rolled her eyes. This conversation was too familiar. Baz had asked her the same question the day before. She just needed to assure the boys that their usual words would be enough.

"Right. Sorry. I'm just nervous about this being our Valentine's Day together." Simon looked up and gave an embarassed smile. "Thanks Penny. I really needed to hear that."

Penny breathed in and focused her attention back to the book in her hand and her cup of tea.

\------------------

"Seriously Snow? _'I like to be with you even though you are a vampire. Thanks for being with me even if I'm a terrible boyfriend. Happy Valentine's  Day_.' That is incredibly romantic. Truly." Baz laughed.

"Oh, like the one you wrote is any better. ' _Snow, you aren't as much of a prat as I once said you were. I'm glad I didn't kill you fifth year. Happy Valentine's Day_.'" Simon smiled at Baz. "Guess we both failed at being romantic."

"I blame Bunce. She suggested that I say what I always say to you."

"Wait. She told me that too. You asked Penny?" Simon questioned.

"We'll be romantic next year. We will go with whatever cheesy crap we write first." Baz decided.

"Deal." Simon took Baz's hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "We'll be lovey-dovey next time."


End file.
